The Real Me
by michael4237
Summary: Ally Dawson has been bullied for 5 years. Austin moon is the bad boy behind it all. After ally gives herself a makeover and changes her style, Austin starts to fall for her. When the time comes, will he choose Ally or his "Reputation" as a bad boy?
1. Chapter 1

I slam on the alarm clock, trying to shut it off. When it didn't, it got me angry. I ripped the cord out of the wall and stormed out of my bed. It was Monday. 6:00 in the morning. I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. My friends, oh, I mean friend calls me Ally instead. Trish is my one and only friend. My best friend. She is the only one that understands my pain. When I was six, my mom and dad both died in a car accident I've been living with my aunt for the last 10 years. My Aunt is the only other one who understands. Let me explain some of my favorite things. I love music, floral clothes, pickles the food, pickles the goose, my songbook, my Principle, Mrs. Shaw (My homeroom teacher. Another one who kind of understands what I go through.) Now let me explain some things that I hate. Austin Moon, Horror movies, Austin Moon, Surprises, Austin Moon, Cassidy Crenshaw, Being onstage, oh and did I mention, AUSTIN MOON! Austin and his no-good girlfriend Cassidy Crenshaw have been bulling me for the past five years. Bad boy Austin and popular snob Cassidy. They are the King and Queen of the school. They think that they are on the top but they are just dreamers. Austin has Platinum blond hair, shaggy and messy at the same time. His style is plaid tops with undershirts and ripped jeans and Nike sneakers. All the girls swoon over him, except for me. I mean, don't get me wrong, he is EXTREAMLY attractive but remember, he bullies me. Cassidy has Shiny bright, almost white, blonde hair that stops at the waist. All the guys drool over her. They are dating and are always showing PDA in the school. Like, making out, holding hands, and stuff like that.

**In Ally's room**

I know that my usual style is floral skirts, sundresses, and t-shirts, but today, I'm going to do something different. I dig in my closet until I find an outfit that is so out of the ordinary for me, I just have to try it. I lay the outfit on my bed, strip off my clothes, then I step into the shower. After my shower, I go back into my room, my hair stuffed in a towel. I put on the usual girly stuff (bra and undies and stuff) then I slip on my outfit. It's a dark pink tank top with a mini black leather jacket. I also am wearing Dark red velvet colored super skinny jeans that has a somewhat large rip that runs diagonally through the knee. I also find some black leather boots that stop about mid-shin. I look at the outfit in my full body mirror. Yup…it's…um, different. I am satisfied though, until I look up at my face. AHHH! I run into the bathroom and I find myself looking in another mirror. My face looks pale, deep black half-circles under my eyes. This could not go un-ignored. I put on some make-up that makes my face look a little less pale. But not so much that it makes my face stand out from my neck, which would be embarrassing. It looks weird without mascara, which makes it look weird without eyeliner. When I'm finished, I look absolutely stunning, a little whore-ish but still gorgeous. I grab an apple on my way out and walk to school. I stand in the front, rethinking this new look. But I suck it up and push through the doors of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, I only own my story plot.**

**Warning: This chapter has a bit of swearing in it. RATED T! Reader discretion is advised **

**Authors note: Lol, I know I kinda forgot this last chapter but this is my first story so please don't hate on the story. I do plan on having more stories than this, most likely Austin and Ally ones because I LOVE that show, but not until this story is done. I plan on having at least 15 chapters, possibly 20 but there are no promises. Keep up the reviews! Thanks J**

**Ally's POV**

As soon as I walked in, I heard all conversations stop as everyone started to notice me. I even heard one guy say

"She looks hot"

I giggled to myself.

As soon as I started walking, the people started to resume their conversations. Soon I heard footsteps behind me and I knew what was coming next…

"Hey dorky Dawson, How is my favorite victim?" I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard the familiar cocky voice.

I slowly turned around and I swear his jaw dropped three stories. I giggled.

"uh…you look…um…uh…d-di-different, yeah different. Its um…uh…-" he trailed off so I just finished for him.

"Hot?" I asked in my sexiest voice, and then I winked at him. The look on his face was priceless. He blushed so hard. I've never, ever seen him blush, ever! So this was a score!

"Y-y-y-y-yeah…u-um…t-that's about r-right…h-hot" he mumbled out.

"Stutter much?" I asked, again in my sexy voice. He blushed again. I can't believe what I'm doing to him right now. I walked up so we were only a few centimeters apart and I giggled. I stoked my hand on his cheek and he didn't even try to get me to stop. It surprised me but I just went with it. He had a shocked look on his face. I leaned in so I was only centimeters away from his lips and I whispered,

"You don't look too bad either" I stifled a giggle. He was wearing a baby blue and black striped plaid shirt. Ripped jeans and bright blue Nike sneakers and florescent white laces. His Hair was purposely messy and all over the place but it suited him, it made him look…cute. _What am I thinking?_ I thought to myself.

He was still blushing and I couldn't help but giggle. He was still visibly shocked, but after a few minutes of gazing into my eyes visibly relaxed.

My smile disappeared when I heard the familiar click-clack of Cassidy's stupid high heels.

"What the hell are you doing, talking to Austin, he obviously hates you!" She mocked at me.

As soon as I turned around, she did a double take. (**a/n: See what I did there :p )**

** " **Looks like you finally updated you ugly floral shit." She Said in an annoyed voice.

"Looks like you decided to put on your Halloween mask earlier this year, oh wait, that's just your face" I spat back. I felt really proud of myself. Austin burst out laughing and I stifled my own laughter.

She glared at Austin which only made his laugh harder.

"Austin, I'm breaking up with you." She said calmly. By the look in her eye I could tell that she meant it. Austin stopped laughing immediately. Then he did something unexpected. He started laughing again.

Cassidy beamed with anger "I'm 100 percent serious!" She screamed. He laughed even harder, if that is even possible.

"It's cute that you think I care" he managed to half yell between breaths. He calmed down and then over exaggeratingly wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. This caused me to giggle.

The look on Cassidy's face was so hilarious that I burst out into a giggle fit. I was on the floor and the next thing I know, my lip was gushing blood and it was throbbing and my eye was killing me.

It was then that I realized that Cassidy had kicked me in the face…twice. I heard yelling but I quickly got up. I pushed Austin, who was yelling at Cassidy, out of the way, and I grabbed Cassidy's face and punched her in the jaw three times. She was bleeding and so was I but she looked worse. Cassidy grabbed my hair and started pulling it. I screamed and pocked her in the eye. She gasped and let go. I took that change to tackle her to the floor and punch her repeatedly until she flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. She punched me twice before I got the chance to flip her back over and scratched the side of her face. She flipped me back over and did the same. We kept going on like this until we realized that there was a crowd gathered all around us. I spotted Trish and she was smiling. I was on top of Cassidy, she was pinned to the floor. I punched me one more time, really hard, and she cried out in pain. Soon, I saw something that made me stop breathing. The principle stepped inside the circle. I just sat there still pinning Cassidy to the floor of the hallway, the crowd was still there, awaiting the next event. I slowly got off of Cassidy, who face looked like she was run over but a train…twice. I giggled loudly and the principle shot me a glare. I laughed again. He guided both me and Cassidy to his office, gave us both detention and we went on with the rest of day, luckily, he didn't call my aunt.

I walked into homeroom and the people who weren't in the crowd gasped. I looked forward into the mirror that Mrs. Shaw Kept in her classroom.

I had a very noticeable busted lip. A small, barely noticeable black eye but it did stick out from my face a little bit. I had scratch marks on the side of my face that had dry blood on the side. I just sat in my chair and ignored the glances at me. I managed to get through the rest of the day.

Once I stepped inside my house, I walked into the kitchen after throwing my backpack on the floor. I saw my aunt and she noticed me and turned around to face me. She gasped and I soon remembered about the fight. Then I knew I would have to answer that questions that my aunt was going to ask whether I liked it or not.

**Authors Note: Yup, that's chapter 2 for ya.**

** Laughing Raindrops: Thanks for the idea. As you can see I followed your suggestion and made her not afraid to fight. I might follow your other recommendation about the whole "making ally into a bad girl" thing in a later chapter. Thanks J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally, just my own story plot**

**Warning: RATED T for a reason. Swearing and/or violence may be seen in this chapter**

**Authors note: Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded earlier, I was doing family stuff. I might upload another chapter tonight because I have soooo many awesome ideas! :) I kinda just threw this chapter together because I was having a writer's block with what happens next. I can't wait till future chapter because I have a surprise for you! A deadly one ;) Anyways, here is the chapter. ENJOY! :) **

** With Ally and her Aunt **

My heart sank to my butt and a lump formed in my throat. I really did NOT want to give anyone any explanation today.

"Allyson Marie Dawson! What the hell happened" Her voice boomed through the house. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole state of Florida heard it. Let alone Miami.

"Um…uh…I was um…in a f-fight." I stuttered out.

"Excuse me?!" She growled. My Auntie did not have a tolerance for fighting. At all.

"I didn't start it. I was laughing and I ended up on the floor and I was kicked in the face by this bitch, Cassidy, and I did what I had to do." She winced at my use of foul language.

"Go and clean yourself up. You are grounded for a week. NO exceptions! To your room NOW!"

So I did. I went to my room. Though she didn't take away my piano. Haha!

I played around with it for a while. Playing random chords. Seeing which ones fit. Soon I had a whole melody, then a whole song. Now I just need lyrics.

_You told me you loved me_

_You told me you cared_

_You told me you miss me_

_You made me aware_

_You cheered me up _

_When I was down_

_You were always there_

_And now that I'm gone_

_You don't see me_

_You think you know everything_

_You see what I used to be_

_I miss the way you laughed at me _

_When I'm down_

_I'll get right back up_

_On my feet._

That's all I could think of. I soon fell asleep thinking of what happened that day. About Austin. About tomorrow. AHHH! TOMORROW!

**A/N: I know that its short but im having a bit of writers block…Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

The real me chapter 4

**Authors note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated! My computer broke and I had to go computerless for a while. It is actually still broke...I'm writ ting this chapter on my iPod (which I only figured out I could do yesterday). My writers block is gone, mostly because I have had time to think. Sorry again for the wait. At least it was only a week. I know authors that do it for months. I would NEVER make you wait like that. That "deadly surprise" that I was talking about doesn't happen until a later chapter. In this chapter, there WILL be an Austin's POV so, yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own Austin and ally 100%... Not. I own nothing (sadly)**

**WARNING: there is swearing and violence. There is also a mentioning of sex sooo... Not quite rated m but it still mentions it. Expect it :)**

Austin's POV

When I saw ally she looked...what's the word, hot...no, pretty...no, sexy...hell yeah!

I was completely speechless when I saw her.

I actually did care when Cassidy broke it off with me. Just, now enough for me to be hurt by it. I mean, we obviously didn't even like each other! We were more like friends with benefits. Yes me and Cassidy had "done it" a few times but it never really meant anything.

The brake up got out fast because after all the shit that happened, my parang asked me about it. PARENTS! How did they even find out? Whatever. Probably a concerned friend who though that me and Cassidy were serious. Haha! As if! And we both knew it.

As for the ally thing, I love the new look. And the attitude. She used to be so shy and lonely but she was so rough and sexy! I just wanted to kiss those full lips that I know had a light shade of pink lipgloss. But that would make me look bad. I wouldn't want to give up my reputation...

Ally's POV

The night flew by and soon enough, I was ripping out the cord for my alarm clock again.

Yesterday, I kept getting compliments, so I decided to keep up the whole new clothes.

Today I got up and went downstairs to find that my aunt was still asleep. I got a glass of water and went back upstairs. I brushed my hair, then took a shower. Afterwards, I picked out today's new experiment. I mean, outfit :p.

I chose a bright, hot pink tee shirt that hung off my right shoulder. I wore ripped jean short shorts. I also wore black boots that ended mid-shin. I threw on a long necklace that had a heart shape with love written in the middle in fancy writing. I put on a bunch of bracelets and a charm bracelet that my mom gave me before she died.

For my hair, i left it down so that it stops at my rib cage. I left it wavy.

I painted my nails black. Did my make up. And looked in the mirror.

My black eye was faded but my lip was still noticeable

My scratch marks were just scabs now. They were covered up with foundation and blush.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

I was walking to school when I heard someone call my name. It was Trish

"Hey Trish" I said

"Don't hey me!" She replied

"Did I do something" I asked innocently

"Yes, you looked sexy without consulting me" she joked

I laughed! I knew she was right. I was sexy!

"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically.

" where the hell did you even get those clothes" she demanded

"You bought them for me. Remember?"

Yeah but I never thought you would wear them!"

I snorted.

Hehe

We entered the school and everyone stopped and stared. Well the guys did but the girls just rolled their eyes. I rolled them right back!

I walked to my locker and guess who was waiting there for me, with a cocky smirk and blue eyes.

Dallas Jones.

"What do you want Dallas" I half yelled, getting some of other people's attention.

" just wanted to say that you look hot"

I scoffed

" whatever, can you just move please" I demand more than ask

"Someone's bitchy today"

Then I blew up

" BECAUSE YOU FUCKING USED ME FOR YOUR OWN NASTY GAME! GO FUCK OFF DALLAS! YOU ALREADY GOT IN MY PANTS! WHY NOT TRY IT WITH SOME OTHER BITCH!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. My eyes widened but I kept going

" You told me I was special! But you played me like a game! I'm not a fucking toy!" I lowered my voice into a cold shout.

Shit! Now everyone knew that Dallas hump and dumped me! Ugg! Could this day get any worse.

I scanned the crowd of people watching and guess who's eyes I met.

Austin Fucking Moon.

Jinx. It just got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note: yup another chapter tonight. I feel really bad about not updating so... Yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**

**WARNING: Contains Swearing and Violence. Sex may be mentioned. Not for people under 13**

**Rated T for a reason**

Austin's POV

When Ally first admitted to having sex with Dallas, I was surprised. Who knew that goody-two shoes Ally could do that? I know I am not one to judge since I do do have a record with girls, some even called me a man-whore, but this is Ally. She seems so fragile and delicate. I don't know why but I guess I kinda feel disappointed. I know that Dallas took advantage of her because of what she said and I seriously want to break his face but I kinda froze. I was so shocked. And when her watery eyes met mine. Talk about awkward. Even though she hates me and all, she is kinda like the best friend I never had and liked to torture. The. Realization hit me like a sack of potatoes. I had tormented her all these years for her being smart. All she was trying to do was make a good impresario. But I ruined that. Ugg! I mentally pace palm myself. I will have to apologies. And I'm going to be sincere about it because I feel SUPER bad about this. Ugg! That never stopped me before. Why the sudden change? I don't know. Soon, half the crown is gone, Including Dallas. And I'm the last one. Just stating at her with my heat tilted, mouth open, eyes wide, and I haven't blinked in a while. Finally I start speaking. Tears running down my face...

" Ally, I'm truly, deeply, sincerely sorry about not only this, but about what I've done to you in the past 5 years. I'm sorry that I'd bullies you since 7th grade. I'm sorry Dallas took advantage of you. I'm sorry that this apology is late and I completely understand if you tell me to go away and never speak with you again. But I don't want that. I want a new leaf. A friendship with you. So if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I will never, ever bully you again, and if I catch anyone doing to you, I with bring out my jujitsu skills on him or her, but I can't hit girls so..." My voice was cracking.

She stood there, looking shocked. What she did next was a complete surprise.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me In for an embrace. I reluctantly squeeze my arms around her waist.

We stay like this for a while before I realize that we are both crying. CRYING! Austin moon never cry. But, what can I do? So I cried. And cried. And cried.

Ally's POV

When Austin first apologized, it was so touching. I could tell that he feels really bad about it.

At first, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. But I jade to do something. That hug lasted forever and we both cried. CRIED! Austin Moon never cries. Especially if its for me.

Bad boys don't cry.

He took something out of his back pocket.

Then, he hugs me again, and shoves it in my back pocket. Which meant butt touching. I giggled and playfully glared at him.

We walked into the school. There were only a few people in the hallway but they all had their eyes on us.

"Problem?!" I yelled.

Half of them went back to what they were doing. The other half pretended to.

"I hope, if we ever walk together in the halls again, there is no one on them" I whispered. He chuckled.

" I know right" he whispered right back.

" what's your homeroom?" I asked

" biology" he said.

" oh cool! I have AV Math. It's so boring in there." I complained. He chuckled. He has a cute laugh. What the hell am I thinking again!

We both went our separate ways. I walked until I got to homeroom.

I walked through the doors. The only seat available was in the back. And it's grouped with...

Dallas Jones.

I never gave you a full story about it. So here I go...

Dallas jones and I met at the boardwalk during the summer. We talked and exchanged numbers. We kept in contact and eventually, he asked me out. He told me that her loved me everyday. He told me that he missed me when we weren't together. He would buy me things. Kiss me. Help me when I'm down. Eventually, I trusted him. He did me then be ignored me for a week. The. He texted.

He alls. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I have to tell you something. I never loved you. I never missed you. I bought you cheap things and I only helped you because you were my gf. I cheated on you at least 3 times with different girls. Then you gave me what I wanted. Sex. That all I ever wanted and you gave it to me so I'm confessing it now. See you in school

- your dally:)

That killed me. I moped around for half the summer until the first day of school. The. I put on a fake cheery smile and a sparkle in my and pretended that nothing was wrong.

I sat in my seat and ignored the stares. Dallas irks me so bad. I hate him more than blondie.

He starts poking me.

" can you stop?" I whisper. He ignores me and keeps poking me.

" please Dally"

That didn't work.

" SIT DOWN IN YOUR FUCKING SEAT AND STOP POKING ME YOU ASS HOLE!"

the whole class look at me. The teacher walked over. He gave Dallas detention for causing a disruption in the class and for bullying. I giggled.

I managed to get through half the day without running into Dallas. Up until lunch. I sat in my usual spot with Trish when Dallas came and sat next to me.

"Hey babe" he said directed to me

" don't call me babe"

" Kay babe"

I rolled my eyes. Dallas kept bothering me. He grabbed my boob.

"Stop!" I whisper-yelled

Trish and I kept trying to get rid of him. Out of nowhere, Austin comes up to my table. He looks at Dallas and then my desperate looking facial expression.

Then, he swipes Dallas's food tray and throws it on the floor, the. Grabs Dallas's collar, dragged out of the seat, threw him in the food and yelled

" pick it up ass hole"

I laughed. Hard. The. Austin sat next to me. Trish looked at us.

"Hey alls"

"Hi Austin"

"Hey Trish"

"Um...uh...h-h-hi " she answered

" stutter much" Austin joked. Trish glared at him. He raised his hands in defense.

" joking" he said. Trish smiled and continued eating. The. Austin. Took out a piece of paper and wrote something and passes it to me.

Dinner. My house. 2129 SW kangaroo ave. 5:00

Yes Or. No

Circle one

I circled yes. Childish but fun.

After school. I went home to get ready. I put on a brown t-shirt. Short shorts. And a tight black hoodie. Casual and simple. Then I left. When I arrived, it was a cute little two story house. I knocked on the door

About 30 second later, it swung open...

**Authors note: So? How was it? This is my favorite chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey! New chapter, love this one! Hope you like it:) **

**Disclaimer: Austin and ally is MINE! I kid you...**

Ally's POV

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with blond hair. She was about 4 inches taller than me. She was wearing a casual yellow sundress. Her hair was down. He's makeup was done and she was wearing 6 inch black high heels.

"Hello dear" she said.

"Um...hi" I said

"You must be ally" she said.

"Yeah. You must be Mrs. Moon?" I asked

"Oh please, call me Mimi" she said while holding out her hand

"Ok, I love your house" I said truthfully, while shaking her hand. I really did love this house. It's beautiful.

" please ally, come on in" she allowed me past

"Thank you" I said.

"I'll be right back" she said, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I quickly whipped my body around so that I was fading the culprit. It was a middle aged man with light brown hair that fades to gray as it advances to the sides. He is skinny but has some muscles.

"Who are you?" He asked in an cheerful voice that had a hint of anger.

"Um... I'm here to see Austin. I think Mrs. Moon went to go get him" I said.

"Oh ok" he said, the anger in his voice was gone. He walked away. That was rude. Whatever.

I waited another few minutes. Austin snuck up behind me. Before he could say boo, I grabbed the hand that was about to shake my shoulder, used it to help me twist myself around so I was facing him.

"Nice try Blondie" I say. He chuckled.

"Worth a shot" he shrugged.

Then another blond haired boy walked in. He looked slightly younger than Austin.

"Austin, who is this" he asked

"This is Ally, Ally this is my little brother Noah"

"Hello Noah" I said as politely as I can.

"Hi Ally" he answered.

"How old are you" I asked sweetly

"13" he answered

"Oh god" I muttered

"What" Austin asked. Looked at him, then back to Noah, then back to him. Then I punched him on the arm. Really hard.

"Ow! That's gonna bruise! What was that for?"

"If you told me you have a little brother, I would have worn something a little less revealing" I whisper-yelled

Then Austin started laughing.

"Don't worry Ally, he doesn't give a fuck"

"Whatever"

Then a blond girl with pink streaks walked in and eyed me.

"Hello" I said

"Hi" she answered

"I'm Ally"

"I'm Aubrey. But call me Bree."

"Ok"

Then She walked up to Austin and slapped him across the face. Hard.

If you ever go in my room again, I will kill you! Did you take my tampons? I can't find them. I'm on my period and I can't find them!" She yelled

"Um... Here, you can have this. I keep them with me at all times in case of emergencies." I put air-quotes around emergencies and pulled a tampon out of my back pocket. I handed it to Bree.

"Thanks so much!" She exclaimed excitedly. The boys ran across the room.

"Get that nasty pussy plug away from us" Austin yelled

"Uh boys!" I complained

"I know right" she agreed

My phone dings, signaling a text.

_I know your at Austin's house. What are you doing? I have an idea, just know that I will text everyone, telling them that you fucking him right now. I hope you enjoy the hump, before you get the dump._

_-Dallas _

I didn't even notice that tears were spilling from my eyes until Austin said

"Oh my god ally! Why are you crying?!" He runs over and wipes them with his thumb. He kept caressing her cheek.

"Um.. D-Dallas texted me and he said that he knew that I was here and that he was going to start a rumor saying that we fucked." My voice cracked

Bree gasps and Noah looks confused

"What's going on?" Noah asked with furrowed eyebrows

"High school drama" I said

"Are you ok?" Bree asked

"Yeah, Austin lets go" I said grabbing his hand and leading to the door. He must've been confused because he asked

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To beat the shit out of Dallas" I said

"Fine by me"

Two hours later

We pulled into Austin's driveway and I got out and slammed his car door.

"Don't take your anger out on my baby" he whined

I glared at him

We walked inside to find Noah and Bree watching tv.

" where's mom and dad?" Austin asked

"Out doing god know what" Bree said not turning around.

But Noah did and when he did, he gasped, causing Bree to turn and gasp too.

Austin had a few bruises on his jaw but that's it

my head had a bruise it.

"Before you ask, yes he hit me. And yes, we kicked his ass!" I yelled with a smile on my face

Noah and Bree laughed. Austin chuckled and I just kept smiling.

I looked at Austin and he looked at me. I got lost in his eyes. I notice he started to lean in, I did too. Before I knew it, our foreheads were touching, then out noses, then the gap between mine and his lips closed. I was missing Austin moon. OMG IM KISSING AUSTIN MOON!

We heard hooting and hollering from Noah and Bree. Austin now had his hands wrapped around my waist and mine were tangles In his hair. I've actually always wanted to do that.

We pulled away and looked at each other.

He smiled, I smiled

Austin broke the silence.

"Ally, will you..."

**Authors note: CLIFFHANGERS!mwahahahahaha!**

**Review! Next chapter up soon! Auslly Kiss! What did you think?:)**


End file.
